Impossible
by NekoHanyouSakura5
Summary: Song Fic to an AMV I made on Youtube. VaseShipping One Shot: Mana is depressed after the events of Zorc Necorphades. Struggling to cope with the loss, she makes a decision that will forever connect her to the Nameless Pharaoh and bring herself peace.


**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Impossible **

**VaseShipping Tribute**

**AN:/ Hey everyone. Just submitting a quick Song Fic One Shot I am entering in a contest on deviantart. I've had the idea ever since I made an AMV to the song Impossible by Shontelle. To see the AMV, search up the username "PalletGroveshipping" on youtube and it should be in the results. Enjoy :3**

**

* * *

**

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love _

Perhaps it was true when they say you don't really know what you have til it's gone. Hold onto it while you still have it because one day it might disappear. Then it will all be too late. I never imagined what true destruction awaited me after that monster Zorc Necrophades attacked Egypt. It had destroyed everything in it's path all because of a vendetta that the Thief King and itself had against Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Only to be sealed away in the Millennium Ring. Even though our land has been freed of darkness, and brought back into the light. True darkness still hung over my head like a shadow. True pain was still wrecking havoc.

When I was young I was always told to be careful. I would one day be a woman, I would one day fall in love, and most often than not it would end poorly. What would have been the point in loving if nothing lasted forever? If it only ended up bringing pain every time? The problem with this is you cannot control when, where or who you fall in love with. It just happens. Without even realizing it .

_And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot _

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them _

Looking out from upon the balcony. I can see the very spot that you selflessly ended your own life in order to save everyone else from death. I have always been used to being inferior to others, but that never stopped me from trying my best. But in comparison to the strength you had during those days of darkness I am merely weak. Faltering with ease just at the memory of that day.

_"Please Come Back!" _I remember myself shouting as your body fell to the dirt in a pile and the threat disappeared from Egypt. The Millennium Puzzle had broke into what had seemed like many pieces. Fingering each piece as I cried, I knew you were still there...even though you were no where. Without effort you took your own life without any one even realizing you had the power to do so. Such a selfless action, and all I could do was scream your name selfishly for you to come back. I had peace, I had light. I could live free and I disregarded all of that. I still do.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible _

I believed that what you did have wasn't enough for you. That maybe I was blinded by my own ignorance. Blinded by that thing called love. As far as I was concerned you could tell anyone that I was just an ignorant girl that didn't know anything. You could make fun of me. It didn't matter. You were the Pharaoh, the ruler over Egypt. Even without the doomed end, my feelings were still doomed. It would have been impossible to have felt your love in return.

I was but a mere magician in training and I was lucky enough to have been your best friend for this long. To have had the chance to know you and fight by your side. But the way of the gods would not have allowed such an irrelevant person such as myself to know the feeling of being loved in return. Maybe by someone else, but not by you. And if it couldn't be by you, then what was truly the point if my heart wasn't in it? There was always just you, even if it was impossible.

I hope the gods can here me as I stand here on this balcony. My scars are open, exposed to the world as this once energetic girl that loved life has become to despise waking up to a new day. With only a single question that has no true answer. Why? Why me? Why him? Why did he have to be the chosen king? Why did it have to be _him._

My knees hit the ground as tears drained from my eyes. I would never know why. I would never know the same feeling. I would never know if he could have felt the same as I did about him. I would never know if it was possible. All I did know was that I loved him. And now he was gone from grasp. His body gone, and his spirit locked away in the Millennium Puzzle he had worn around his neck. Even his spirit would soon forget everything. He would forget her. And that was probably what hurt the most.

"If only there was a way to assure that I see you again. Somehow," I murmured helplessly. Everyone I loved in some way had died during that war, all that remained was he new Pharaoh Seto that took over after the tragic event. All of the other Priests had died sacrificing themselves for the Pharaoh. Why didn't she? She would potentially be with him right now. Mahad had died but managed to still remain with their king, their best friend.

I stared up, my heart pounding. Master Mahad had done it. I trembled, slowly moving my arm in front of me. It was as if something else had suddenly taken a hold of my being. I watched as my staff appeared before me, landing in the palm on my hand. Although I had many options, I knew only one. My heart yearned for only one option. My will pushed me forward as I calmly stood up and shut my eyes. Thinking about what my actions would mean.

The Prophecy was that the Nameless Pharaoh would one day return to again beat the darkness that was still known to the land. He would live again, fight again. Like the other Priests had sacrificed their lives, I too intended on making the same sacrifice. My magic rose to it's peak as the tears ran down my bronzed cheeks. My hair whipped around as I felt the energy surge through my body. Then, with a suddenly jolt, my eyes widened as I felt pain race through my spine. I dropped my staff and fell back to my knees in pain. I held my stomach, gagging as my life force began leaving my body. This was it. This was death.

My body fell to the ground limp as I all life started fading. The memories I held onto played in my mind as things began darkening. The guards would find me soon, especially since I used magic as the source of this fate. My eyes shut as I left the world I had recently been tortured in. I felt my soul become relaxed and at peace finally. Something I hadn't felt since before Zorc had attacked. I did not regret my actions. I felt the warmth of light surround me, I knew I was no longer in Egypt as I tried to look around. All I could see was the silhouette of a familiar figure floating before me. I smiled gleefully, another thing I hadn't done in a long time. I felt my Ka become one with my soul.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did _

I stared into the violet eyes of the Nameless Pharaoh. In a place unknown to me. Even though it was but merely a spirit. Who would soon forget my very existence. I felt peace knowing that I would be around the day that my king would walk the earth again. "Pharaoh, although you shall not remember this in the years to come. I will be with you during the time that your spirit reawakens in the world. I will fight by your side and protect you like I was incapable of doing before," I told him. A brunette dressed as my Ka. Just like Mahad I would forever serve the Chosen Pharaoh until I can see him again in the afterlife.

I smiled warmly, feeling my memories fading from me. Feeling him fade away. "I love you. And I'll always be by your side," I called out. Although my grasp on what I once knew was fading. I was peaceful. I was happy. And I only hoped that one day he would remember me, remember us and the days how we once were. This was my fate. Even though the life I once wished for was completely gone, I was granted this one last opportunity. To fight by my best friends side.

And that was good enough for me.


End file.
